Passos
by Miss of Darkness
Summary: Peter vigia seus irmãos e leva conforto no som de seus passos, sabendo que ele os protege desde antes de nascer, porque ele é o irmão mais velho deles. E é isso que os irmãos mais velhos fazem. Sem ship, apenas Peter e seus passos. Tradução de "Footsteps


_**Passos**_

Nota da tradutora: Bem, essa é uma fic traduzida (ah, jura?). O original dela se encontra neste link .net/s/4894782/1/Footsteps e ela pertence ao Shadow, um grande cara com uma imaginação maior ainda. Shadow, you're great!

É uma fic baseada no Peter (um dos meus personagens favoritos de Nárnia), e em como ele é importante para sua família. É a minha fic favorita do Shadow, e pedi para ele me deixar traduzir... e ele deixou. Fiquei tão feliz.

Enfim, espero que gostem da tradução. Para quem entender inglês, ela é ainda mais bonita no original, e recomendo. Mas se você é que nem eu, que muitas vezes tem preguiça... bem, espero ajudar!

Beijos

_Miss of Darkness_

*.*

Nota do autor: Desculpa pela espera por essa fic. Mas ela está aqui agora, eu terminei os últimos três ou mais parágrafos, para o meu prazer, e espero que para o de vocês também. Eu espero que vocês entendam a idéia dos passos, e o quanto eles são reconfortantes. Por favor, apreciem Peter no seu melhor e na sua mais brava atitude.

Disclaimer: Nárnia não me pertence, assim como não me pertencem os Pevensie. Nem mesmo os seus passos.

**Passos**

O pequeno Peter de quatro anos de idade acordou no meio da noite. Ele podia ouvir um choramingo baixinho no fim do corredor. Preocupado, ele saiu de sua cama e pegou, com certa dificuldade, a grande lanterna prateada de seu pai, que ficava na mesinha próxima à cama. Seu pai sempre deixava a lanterna no quarto de Peter quando estava fora, porque, então, Peter era o homem da casa, e ele era o responsável pela proteção de todos.

Peter levantou a lanterna na altura dos ombros e ligou a lâmpada. A leve luz amarelada se espalhou pelo quarto e Peter ficou ereto, observando as sombras se dissiparem.

"Está certo" – Peter murmurou para a escuridão – "Vá embora"

Ele se dirigiu para o corredor e gentilmente abriu a porta do quarto dos mais novos. Sua irmã de três anos, Susan, tinha saído daquele quarto e ido para o seu próprio há apenas uma semana, mas seu irmão de um ano, Edmund, ainda dormia em um dos berços do quarto amarelo e pálido. O berço de Susan permanecia vazio, no canto oposto do quarto, esperando pelo novo bebê que estava para chegar a qualquer dia.

Peter se encostou ao batente da porta e iluminou o silencioso quarto. Edmund se remexeu quando Peter se aproximou, seus passos silenciosos, porém nítidos durante a noite. Quando ele se inclinou sobre a grade, Edmund rolou pelo berço, abraçando seu ursinho de pelúcia com uma mão enquanto chupava o polegar da outra. Peter sorriu, cuidando para que a luz não batesse diretamente nos olhos fechados do irmão, com medo de acordá-lo.

"Você está a salvo" – Peter disse, e voltou para a porta, fechando-a atrás de si.

Edmund mexeu o pequeno pé no mesmo ritmo dos passos calmos e reconfortantes de Peter – passos que o guiavam, protegendo seu irmãozinho.

Peter continuou andando pelo corredor, indo para o quarto recém-pintado de rosa, que um dia foi o escritório de seu pai e agora era o quarto de Susan. A porta não estava totalmente fechada, porque Susan tinha medo do escuro, e se as cortinas do corredor não estivessem fechadas e a porta estivesse apenas aberta – a luz da lua até que entraria bem. Mas, naquele momento, era a luz da lanterna de Peter que iluminava a escuridão.

Susan, dormindo, sorriu enquanto Peter se aproximava de sua mais nova cama "para menina crescida". Ela se encolheu na cama, os joelhos batendo no queixo, enquanto abraçava o seu ursinho e trazia o cobertor para mais perto de si. A luz de Peter fez seus cabelos negros brilharem ainda mais, e ele suavemente acariciou o seu rosto.

"Você está a salvo" – Peter disse, e saiu de mansinho do quarto, deixando a porta aberta, para que o luar entrasse.

Susan mexeu o seu dedinho no mesmo ritmo dos calmos e reconfortantes ritmos dos passos de Peter – passos que a guiavam, protegendo sua irmãzinha.

A última porta do corredor era a porta do quarto dos seus pais. Peter abriu a porta calmamente, e parou no quarto, incerto se continuava ou não. A lanterna estava ficando pesada em sua mão, e ele pensou em voltar para o seu quarto, sem ver se sua mãe estava bem ou não. Mas o choramingo estava mais forte, e Peter soube que ele tinha que entrar.

"Mamãe?" – ele sussurrou, se aproximando – "Está tudo bem?".

"Sim, querido" – ela sussurrou – "Volte para a cama". Pela luz amarela da lanterna, Peter pôde ver as lágrimas caindo pesadamente dos olhos de sua mãe.

"O que aconteceu?" – ele perguntou, se aproximando ainda mais dela. Ele encostou a lâmpada em um canto qualquer e se sentou na cama, antes de se aproximar dela. Ele se ajoelhou diante da mãe, enquanto seus olhos se re-acostumavam com o escuro.

"Eu sinto falta do seu pai, Peter" – sua mãe lhe disse – "Essas viagens de negócios dele me deixam... sozinha".

"Mas você tem a nós" – Peter falou sinceramente – "Eu, e a Su, e o Ed". Sua mãe apenas sorriu, enquanto esfregava os olhos com o lenço.

"Sim" – ela finalmente disse – "Eu suponho que quando fico triste, eu realmente tenho vocês. E eu os amo, demais".

"Eu também te amo, mamãe" – Peter disse e ela se abaixou para beijar a sua testa.

"Você sabia que eu sempre te ouço vindo nos ver, toda noite?" – ela comentou, apertando seu filho mais velho o máximo que seu ventre grávido permitia – "Toda noite eu ouço seus passinhos no escuro, indo de porta em porta, vigiando o Edmund, a Susan e eu. Eu vejo a luzinha amarela pela porta, e eu sei que estou a salvo, porque meu Peter está me vigiando".

Ela sorriu quando ele olhou para ela, os olhos arregalados e incrédulos. Ele a abraçou firmemente e prometeu, "Eu sempre vou te proteger. E o Ed e a Su. E esse aqui". Ele gentilmente colocou a na curva da barriga dela e sorriu. Sua mãe viu uma luz em seus olhos azuis, tão parecidos com os do pai, um pequeno brilho de determinação, e força, e amor. Esses olhos azuis que sempre estariam vigiando, ela sabia, que nunca cessariam de proteger. Ela sorriu orgulhosa para seu filho, e disse que era hora dele ir para a cama.

Ele desceu da cama e ergueu a lanterna na altura dos ombros. Seu olhar correu mais uma vez pelo quarto, sob a luz amarelada, e ele sorriu.

"Você está a salvo", Peter disse, e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Dentro da mãe deles, o novo bebê chutou seu pezinho no mesmo ritmo calmo e reconfortante dos passos de Peter – passos que a guiavam, protegendo sua irmãzinha.

_Fim_

Nota do autor: Eu ouço os passos da minha irmã mais velha desde que me entendo por gente _(ok, não foi assim que ele disse, foi algo como "desde que posso me lembrar", mas eu achei que a expressão cabia melhor aqui)_, e eles me traziam uma sensação imensurável de conforto e um sentimento de segurança. Eu queria que os passos de Peter trouxessem essas mesmas sensações aos seus irmãozinhos, desde antes deles nascerem até o dia da morte, e depois disso também. Eu espero que vocês achem que eles mereçam isso, assim como eu. Obrigado.

PS: Dessa vez, eu não vou prometer a próxima fic de Nárnia que farei _(ele deveria, assim eu tinha certeza que ele ia escrever mais)_, porque eu sei, por experiência própria, que não postarei quando eu disse que postaria _(bom, acho que nenhum autor consegue isso, anyway)_. Desejem-me sorte _(BOA SORTE, SHADOW)_. E continuem dando uma olhadinha _(opa, ele está na minha lista de alerta de nova fic já)_. Obrigado.

Nota da tradutora: Eu tenho uma irmã mais velha, mas como nós duas dormíamos no mesmo quarto, eu nunca ouvi os passos dela. Aliás, acho que não me lembro de nenhuma vez que ela tenha velado meu sono ou algo assim (se duvidar, era eu quem fazia isso, porque minha irmã sempre foi muito mais medrosa que eu). Mesmo assim, imagino a sensação maravilhosa que se deve ter ao perceber o irmão mais velho zelando por você, ainda mais alguém como Peter. Eu o imaginei fazendo isso, se esforçando ao máximo pra carregar a lanterna e andando de quarto em quarto, como um homem adulto mesmo, sempre preocupado com os irmãos. Eu acho essa fic muito linda, e sempre choro quando a leio. Eu quero um irmão como Peter, falei! Shadow, congratulations for this story, it´s lovely, and it was an honor to translate it to Portuguese. Thanks for the permission; I'm your big fan! ^^

Beijos e comentem (aqui e lá, prometo que vou traduzir todas as reviews em português e passar para ele).

_Miss of Darkness_


End file.
